


Independence

by orphan_account



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Based loosely off norse religion, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, atreus is a hopelessly romantic dork, atreus is awesome, father-son bonding, prob will never finish but had this laying around, sigyn if beautiful and badass and I love her, typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "5 months, that is all. I will return. Do not worry about my absence, worry about what you will do with your time."Atreus watches him go, fighting against every instinct that told him to run after him and beg him to stay.
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War), Atreus (God of War)/Sigyn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"D-Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, boy. We spoke of this."

" _Let me come with_!"

"For the last time, _no_."

"But- but..!"

"Atreus."

Sniffling, the boy rubbed his eyes and stared at the floorboards to avoid looking at his father pack. 

"...5 months..?"

"...Yes."

"That's too _long_!"

Sighing, the god turned from the layout of supplies on his bed to his son standing a few feet away. 

"I know. But it is all I can promise."

"..."

Kratos sighs and steps forward, kneeling in front of his son and placing a hand on his cheek, bringing his attention to him. 

"5 months, that is all. I will return. Do not worry about my absence, worry about what you will do with your time." 

Atreus nods, leaning into his father's hand before pulling away and wiping his eyes.   
He gives his father a serious look.

"I will personally go to Greece to bring you home if you are a day late."

The boy manages a smile as his father laughs, standing up and turning to gather his things. He could tell his father didn't want to leave just as much as _he_ wished he didn't have to.

Behind the two someone stirs.

"Ay, is it time _already_ , brother?"

Kratos and Atreus turn to Mimir who sits up and groans, quietly muttering about his age and first world problems. The god looks to him a moment then to his packed belongings. 

"Soon."

"Ah."

"..."

Standing up, the wise man gave the two a smile and placed a hand on the young boy's head, much to his annoyance.

"Don't look so worried! Yer son is in good hands. Ye think 7 years would be enough time to get you to trust me."

Atreus notices the flash of worry on his father's face, but sees it disappear just as fast at their companion's laughter comes.

"I trust you, _head_. 5 months is a long time. The longest we've been apart. I need to know you both can handle _this_."

Atreus gently moves the hand off his head, ignoring the quiet complaints of "head" no longer making sense as a nickname while walking over to his father.

"We'll be fine. We can do with a break. 7 years...seeing each other every day probably isn't healthy, after all."

Atreus smiles softly and is returned with the same gesture. Though after a moment Kratos frowns, looking to his cot as he turns to collect the supplies for a last time.

Atreus tries to hide the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hard goodbye. Kratos himself could barely keep from tearing up. 7 years. He's been with Atreus for 7 years and now he was tearing up at the thought of being away less than 1. 

He would've felt ashamed if not for Atreus' own tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away for the last time and stood up, looking over him at Mimir who seemed saddened by his leave as well but more composed. 

They shared a look that said more than they could at that moment and then the god forced himself to turn away.

Atreus watches him go, fighting against every instinct that told him to run after him and beg him to stay. 

Mimir must have noticed this as he stepped forward and gently took his hand, pulling him toward the house.

"He will return. He has never broken a promise, lad."

Atreus prayed he was as right with this as he was of everything else.

The moment he stepped foot into his house it no longer felt like a home. It was...emptier, already. 

He sighed and walked to his bedside, pulling out his journal and marking off one of the days he'd written down.

'Just 149 days left...'

"You going to keep to yer callander, lad?"

The young half-god stands and finds something to pin the book to the wall next to his bed, sighing.

"I'm certainly going to try."

"Determination be with ye, then."


End file.
